


Converging Destinies

by LotharWinchester, silverstardome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstardome/pseuds/silverstardome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two transfers Mina Alvarez and Ophelia Wolfden are ordered shortly before the mission to capture John Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Converging Destinies

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: Lothar Winchester and Annaalvarez777 on Tumblr. can also be viewed on aarfanfiction.tumblr. com

“At least we’re together, right?” I smiled at Mina as we handed our records over to the security officer waiting outside the Enterprise. “Well, on the same ship anyway.”

I glanced to my left and tilted my head up. I took in the sight of my friend’s dark brown hair as she stared at the officer waiting for him to give us our PADD’s pack. Her curly hair had just recently grown past her shoulders and her black leather jacket covered her street clothes as she shifted back and forth on her toes.

“Wolfden, Ophelia.” The officer muttered under his breath as he scanned my PADD second. “You’re going to be taking Jefferson’s place?”

“Yes, sir.” I frowned as he kept reading on. I had hoped my previous employer would not appear. I had even left my best friend in the dark about it.

“You were head of security for the Kelvin Archives three years ago.” I twitched at the memory of the recent bombings. “Any other jobs since then?”

“No.” I glared at the PADD as he handed it back to me and read Mina’s. “My transfer was already accepted. You seem to think you can interview me when it’s already been completed by the Admiral.”

He glared at me as he handed Mina her PADD back. “You’re going to the Med Bay to talk to Dr. McCoy.” He thrusted his thumb roughly over his shoulder. “Wolfden, you’re with me.”

* * *

 

Mina took a quick breath in and headed towards the Med Bay. Trying to be as small and invisible as possible she just wanted to get to her station and settle in.After the scanner captured her face in the doorway she approached the secretary.

 

"Hi. Mina Alvarez here to report with Dr. McCoy." She handed her the PADD and after a quick look the secretary handed it back. She then gestured towards the hallway.

“Dr. MCoy is the last door on your right…”

“Thank you very much.” Mina said with a smile.

“Anytime. Welcome Aboard.”

Mina’s stomach was in knots. Even after all the training she just couldn’t shake being nervous.

_“You’ve got this, just chill.”_ she said to herself. Without hesitating she saw Commander Spock in her mind. For some reason he helped her feel calm.

Seeing the door she knocked with a bit more confidence. “Well hello there…Miss Alvarez right? Mina?” He gave her the quick body check which made her slightly uncomfortable but then she remembered he was a Doctor.

“Yes sir. Ready to start my duties…” she felt her hand being swallowed by his for those brief seconds. For a nurse she was still quite timid around men. 

“Excellent. Great to have you aboard Mina, we need a good nurse around here…” He said nudging her gently.

Doctor MCoy showed her around the Medical Bay including the Physical Examination, Radiography, and Emergency care mini- units. Then to her new office.

“Huh? Whadya  think? Why don’t you get settled and I can grab ya for some of the many Crewmember physicals that need to be done.”

“Will do Sir. Thank you.” Mina said nodding and trying to get organized.

* * *

I shrugged my jean jacket off as the security officer led me back to the main offices. “Jefferson  was the Head of security here on the Enterprise.” I cleared my throat as I continued to listen to him drone on about the security system that I’d been using since I graduated from the Academy the year after Captain Kirk.   Once he stopped talking I nodded for him to go back on his check point shift.

“Yes Ma’am.” I clenched the arm rests of my seat as the door closed.  

_“I hate being called Ma’am.”_

I sighed heavily and shifted between cameras in the corridors and engineering before arriving on the Med Bay cameras. I had made a vow to myself that I’d help her in any way possible to adjust to life on the Enterprise.

A frown quickly set as I watched Mina’s interaction with the head medical officer. I knew just how shy she was around everyone, especially men, but I had not pushed the subject of why she was like that.  I had been in a similar state before going to the Academy.

I connected all of the security feed to my most recently acquired PADD and stood up once the data transfer was complete. This PADD was only for the Enterprise and, as far as I could tell, Admiral Marcus had no idea of its existence.

I clenched my free hand around the collar of my jacket. The thought of the Admiral’s control over my actions up until this transfer flooded into my mind. 

_“Focus…”_  I slowly loosened the grip and slipped it over my arm. Many of them were non- related to Star Fleet except for my name tag and the insignia on the top left pocket. That was one of the few things she’d enjoyed in the last few years. No set hours and no set uniform so long as the insignia was still on the clothing in the correct place.

I had time before I had to meet my new boss, Captain James T. Kirk. I quickly exited the security office, leaving instructions on where to find me if anyone under my commanded needed anything.  Working from an office was another item near the top of my dislike list. I prefer to work from the comfort  of my home, which, on this ship, would be my own room. 

I brought the map up on the PADD beside several views of the Enterprise and navigated through the halls until I stood in front of my room and set my keypad password before stepping inside.

 

* * *

“ _Hmm… I wonder how Phi’s doing.”_ Mina thought as she put  her uniform on. The skirt felt a bit short but she wasn’t about to argue with anyone about it. Exposing her bare legs was not something she was used to.

“ _Damn. The Enterprise. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Cheer up!_ ”  Her inner demon screamed. She always seemed to creep into her head at the worst times.

“ _What about that doctor guy uh? He seems nice_ …” The voice temporarily clouded her thinking.

Mina shook her head frantically, closed her eyes, and regained her composure.

“Cadet Alvarez, you doing okay in here.”  Dr.McCoy said with a smile and both hands on the door frame.

“Oh! Uh…uh... yes sir.” Mina said while straightening her uniform and grabbing her scanner and trusty stethoscope.

Without speaking he gestured for her to follow him. They walked at a synchronized fast pace as they passed through many doors, the “whoosh” sound sticking to her memory.

“This is just going to be the basics Nurse Alvarez…” Bones started. “Just routine physical and psychological examinations for our various crew members.” He said winking.

Smiling without thinking she blurted out “Various meaning not human?” She said joking around with her coworker.

It felt strange just being free like that, joking around with a man without feeling my stomach tighten or my breathing change.

“Get to it Kid, I’ll be back in a little while to check on you.” Dr. McCoy said putting his hand on her shoulder. Then he was gone.

 

Mina did her job with strict precision and seemed to almost be outside of herself while examining the patients.

“How would you say your menstrual cycles are every month…About the same? She said to her female patient as the woman nodded and looked at her feet.

“ _Wow. You’re part robot aren’t you sweetness_?” An evil chuckle followed. “ _Or maybe this is you trying_   _to impress that Mr.Spock…It is that isn’t it_?”

Mina pushed the voice to the back of her mind and finished up her last few patients.

“Well you’re faster than me, that’s for sure” Dr. McCoy said entering the examination room.

“Apologies sir.” Mina said not being able to make eye contact.

“Oh Mina, please don’t apologize. “ He said almost blushing. Her dark eyes looked into his.

“Well…uh…Here.” He said scrambling to end the awkwardness.

She gratefully took the folder from his large hand and wished him a good night.

Walking back to her room all she could think about was her interesting first day and about Ophelia, her best friend in the whole world. She must be so bored. She took out her transmitting device and was just about to call the security hotline when she arrived at her room. Tucking it away she threw her stuff on her nightstand and started to get ready for bed.

“She’s probably sleeping…” She said to herself. “I’ll see her tomorrow.”

Slipping into her neatly made bed she picked up the folder Doc gave her. Probably just a list of incoming patients to familiarize myself with. The usual. She quickly scanned the list from top to bottom.

Her body flooded with a surge of adrenaline and her heart pulsed in her ears. For a few seconds she felt sick, almost as if she had been punched in the stomach. She blinked thinking that her eyes were deceiving her, but they weren’t.

A small whimpering sound left her lips.

**Commander Spock**  ended the list of names. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
